The Uprising
by Princessofthesea13
Summary: The Boys are back and stronger than ever but that's not all they've got a sister named Breeze. The girls have a brother named Burn. Will Breeze and Burn end the rivalry or will they add to the flames. Chapter 5 is being written
1. Chapter 1

PPG/RRB Fic  
I own nothing but Breeze and Burn

Blossom's P.O.V

My siblings and I where playing a board game when the hotline rang and the mayor said that Townsville bank was being robbed.

"The Townsville bank is being robbed, lets go."

*At the bank*  
When we arrived at the bank there where flames surrounding it and there was a message on the windows "We dare ya" is what it said. Bubbles put out the fire then we went in the bank. Sitting in a chair was my counterpart Brick on his left was Boomer and on his right was Butch.

"Where's the fourth one" I said noticing that his sister Breeze wasn't there.

Just as I said that my brother Burn came out of the vault bruised and Breeze came out smiling. Another thing I noticed was the starstruck look on both of their faces.

"She's crazy" Burn said looking at Breeze who just winked in return. Buttercup charged and punched Butch in the face and it was on after that.

Burn P.O.V

I Turned full Fire. Like the one guy from fantastic 4. But I didn't say flame on. The Fire swirled around me as a vortex of flames swirled around me. Breeze suddenly let go. As she said he insides are melting. Well that's kinda stupid. Being made out of ice. She was gonna melt. And I was gonna let her melt to. After what she did to me! She deserved it. I shot fire balls at the Rowdy Rough Crew. But The one who looked like blossoms boyfriend went through my flames and saved there little sister. I chased after them, shooting fire from my mouth

Buttercup P.O.V

And they thought it was a bad Idea to make a new child out of Hot Sauce. I've help create one on the Strongest Power Puff Gang members ever!

Bricks P.O.V

Man that kid was strong. He kept up with me no sweat. And his fire was hot. Maybe Burn and Breeze were switched at birth. Cause that lil runt would have a great thing going for us. His Fire barely touching me and I dodged. I stopped. I sat down my little sister and said, "My Turn" I summoned up all my anger, and released a Vortex of flames 4x that kids. "hey Burn, didn't u know I am the master of fire. The flames rised higher and higher. The little runt stopped in his place. Butch. Earth Master created a huge bolder and lit it in my fire. After it was done I launched the bolder from the flames into burn. Our little Meteorite! It was a perfect hit. He smashed into the wall flattened under the Meteor. The bank soon caught fire and began to burn. "Hey Guys. Grab Breeze. She can't take the heat. Lets go" I said

Blossom P.O.V

I look to see my brother smushed. The Rowdy Rough Crew started to fly away. Brick looked at me and said "We aren't 5 anymore. We're 14. Remember that little girls" Buttercup was furious. She charged Brick. But boomer shot lightning at her and she fell straight to the ground. Bubbles went to try to help buttercup. I rushed over to my flattened brother. I tried to move the boulder. But it was too big. Buttercup and Bubbles rushed through the burning bank to help me. It was hard. Really hard but we move the huge rock and there lay our little brother. He was breathing but barely.

Bubbles P.O.V

My Brother lay out. Loosing breath quickly. We had a choice to make. Let the Bank Burn. Or Save our little brother. It wasn't a hard choice. We scooped up our little bro and we fled the scene. As we all looked back at that once proud Townsville Bank. Totally Burned down. We hang our heads in shame. As we know that we have failed. We have failed what we were asked to do. We were Defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Next part

I only own Breeze and Burn

Breeze's P.O.V

Damn Burn he knocked me the fuck out. When I woke up I was in my bed and I had a wet washcloth on my head. I got out of bed and went downstairs to see my brothers playing video games (A.K.A Brick and Butch teaming up and kicking Boomer's ass). I grabbed my controller and helped Boomer out a little bit by killing Brick and giving away Butch's position. I sat next to Boomer and whispered for him to follow me on a building or a sniping area Brick shot me from behind while Butch was in front of me like the wall of meat he is. Boomer then shot both of them winning us the game 42 kills to 41 kills.

We both stood up and said "What now sucka"

"What Ever Breeze" Brick Said. "Are You Ok?"

"No. I'm Really Hurt. We Gotta Talk about Fighting our Counterparts" I responded

"Whats Wrong With That?" Boomer Asked "We've Been doing this for 9 Years?"

"No You haven't!" I shouted in Rage "You fought twice and you lost twice"

Brick Yells "THATS NOT FAIR! THEY KISSED US. THEY COULDN'T KISS ANYONE ELSE BESIDES US. SO WE BLEW UP! AND WE SRUNK WHEN WE WERE INSULTED AND EMBARRASSED! DUMBASS WRITERS. MADE NO SENCE. SO NO CHANGE."

"Yeah No Change" Boomer says

"Well Guys. Look at it this way. They are weaker then us. Blossom Has Ice, Brick, you Have Fire. Bubbles Has Water, You have Electricity Boomer. Breeze has Ice. And Burn Has Fire. And I Have Rock, while buttercup has air. Our Baby sister is The Weakest Link. We Have to make changes in order to protect her." Butch Said with A odd intelligence.

"Butch. For once you have a Point." Boomer said.

"Ok... No! I have a Better Idea." Brick Said "Say ahhhhh Breeze"

Bricks P.O.V

Breeze Opened Her mouth Making The "Ahhhh Noise"  
I Created a Atom Fire Bomb. And I threw it in Her mouth. Either one of two things would Happen. She Would Either Die. Or The Best Thing in the world would happen

Boomer P.O.V

"THIS HAS NEVER WORKED! YOUR KILLING HER!" I yelled.

Brick Replies "She's our Sister. If She Survives this, she is worthy or Being with Us. A Change Is now!"

Butch P.O.V

I stare at my downed sister. She seems to Be able To fight It! Then She Just Stopped twitching. I think She Might've Been Dead.

Breeze P.O.V

I got Up. But I felt different. I felt. Better. I felt like I can do anything. I Created a Ball. But it wasn't a Ball Of Ice. I was A Ball Of Water. I threw it a Brick. But I forgot He could Create Lava, which is A Way Hot Fire. And His Mini Sun Of His which Made My Water Evaporate Quickly.

"Burn Can Never Be Me. He Can't create My Heat. He will never be as Hot as Me. Thats Why I've Create the First Rowdy Ruff Gang Member with Water! You will always be a Water. And You Can't Be changed Back. Its Impossible. Welcome Back "Ocean Breeze"

Burn P.O.V

I woke up from deep slumber. I had a feeling. A Bad feeling. Something had changed. And I didn't Like It


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I only own Breeze and Burn

Burn's P.O.V

Today we were swamped with calls for a live press conference and not one of those calls had a "hey is Burn ok" in it. I mean I got smushed by a fucking bolder. What the hell is wrong with people in Townsville seriously it's something like this. If little Susie's cat got stuck in a tree a whole bunch of people will ask about the cat and if it's ok but I get smushed a fucking huge boulder and no one gives a fuck. I swear if they give us any shit on this conference I will personally go say sorry to every villain for protecting this piece of shit town.

"Burn get your lazy ass up" screamed Buttercup from the bottom of the stairs.

Oh shit I better get ready to say sorry to all the villains in Townsville.

*at the press conference*

Blossom's P.O.V  
I hadn't coached my siblings on what to say for this conference so they are going to get to say whatever they felt. The reporters started with me for the questions.

"Blossom why do you think the Rowdyruff crew burned down the bank?" One reporter asked.

If Brick was watching he was going to throw a fit so I answered "To try and make a statement about how bad they are but the people inside the bank where released so in truth they're not that bad."

"Blossom what precautions should we take in the future so this won't happen" another reporter asked.

"Well when you see a streak of Red, Dark Green, Dark Blue, or Gold give us a call immediately."

Bubbles' P.O.V

I stood there waiting for my questions from the reporters and I was nervous because I was wondering what Buttercup and Burn will say because they both seemed angry about this.

"Bubbles how are you feeling?" A reporter asked me and from the corner of my eye I thought I saw Burn's eyes light up with rage.

"I'm fine thank you" I replied then I got put my hands over my face and started crying. Then I thought

"NO I'M NOT FINE! YOU PEOPLE JUST WATCHED AS WE GOT OUR ASS KICKED! FUCK YOU! NO REALLY FUCK YOU TOWNSVILLE. WAITING TIL THEY ACTUALLY ROBBED THE BANK. DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKERS. WHERE WERE THE FUCKING POLICE I DIDN'T SEE ONE MEMBER OF THE "LAW" SINCE WE WERE BORN!,! HIRE SOME FUCKING POLICE MEN DAMMIT"

Burn P.O.V

"Burn. It's seems like the Rowdyruff crew "burned you" at your guys last battle. What are your thoughts?!"

"Did you motha fuckers just say that?! OH HE'LL NO! I burst into flames as I turned a full on flame monster. The camera people ran as I striked and attacked them in a furious rage. The girls tried to calm me down. But we they couldn't they cameras had to go to commercial. Or it said "We Are Having Technical Difficulties!

Buttercup P.O.V

Man burn is a fiery kid. Lol.

"Buttercup. Why did you loose?" They asked. I thought about the question and then I went off.

"Well I have a question for you! When The Building was burning down, we're was the firemen? IF WE COULDN'T CONTINUE TO PUT THE FIRE OUT I AM JUST ASKING WHERE ARE THEY! AND WHERE ARE THE POLICE?! OR THE AMBULANCE OR THE ARMY OR AIR FORCE OF MARINES OR THE CIA OR THE NAVY OR THE FBI OR THE SPY'S OR THE BODY GODS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST WHERE IS THE CIVILIAN MILITIA?! YOU PEOPLE ARE WORTHLESS AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING. YOU NEED RESPONSIBILITY! AND WE ARE GONNA SHOW YOU SOME! WE QUIT!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

All The Villains, Citizens stare at there TV. Citizens in shock and desparation. And citizens in disbelief! The Power Puffs Had Quit there job. This is gonna be even worse then when princess made crime legal. Now there is no one to stop the villains of Townsville from looting murdering and rape. The city was there's. and absolutely no one who could stop them

Bricks P.O.V

"YOU HEARD EM GUYS! FREE CRIME. NO COPS. NO ONE TO STOP US. LETS GO! I said in a hurry. Me and The gang flew off instantly after they said that. We arrived at the Power Puffs Press conference. I shot buttercup with a ball of fire. She flew off the podium and I grabbed the mic. She crashed into her sisters. I laughed

"City of Townsville! You people have made these girls..." I stared at them lay on top of each other and something catches my eye. Blossom. My counterpart. I gazed into her weary eyes as something in my heart sparked. I don't know what the feeling is but I must've stared at them to long because butch punched me in the arm.

"Oh sorry. My bad. You've brought this on yourselves. Your "Hero's" have quit you! You needy needy little ants. Always calling on the Powerpuffs and always abusing there powers for bank robberies, and fires. And now you have been left with a city of crime and villainy. You people are worthless to me. And and inferior! I Brick Brick Brick Brick..." I caught myself. I was turning into my father. Mojo. "I meant I brick and The Rowdy Ruff Gang have taken on full leadership of this god forsaken city. And we are in-charge. No more "Mayor Dumbass" Just the Rowdy Ruff Gang!"

"I'll Kill you for that!" Buttercup said

"Well then you would be lying. You quit. And you can't do anything about it" Sea Breeze (Breeze) gloated. "

You people are powerless. And Criminals of Townsville. Don't get excited. This place is ours now. And if you steal or hurt of break or rape anything of ours... We will not be as merciless like the Powerpuffs! We will hurt you and not send you to Jail. You Will be vaporized and killed. But knowing you and your criminal ways we will probably end up killing all you villains anyway" I stated

The Mayor Pipes Up "Now Wait Just a Minute..." Butch lights his ups and The Mayor fall to the ground and his butt catches on fire. He starts rolling and burning. He was zapped. Hard

"Now! Are we gonna have problems Ex-Mayor". Itch says and creating a boulder the size of Tuba! "This Outta flatten you"

"Send a warning message" I said. Butch drops the bolder on his stubby little legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH OUCH OUCH EW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH AH AH AH AHA HA HA HA HA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. GOD THIS HURTS AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mayor shouted.

"Butch. Disintegrate the rock" I said

"Ok Brick" he said with a sick twisted look on his face. He removes the boulder.

"Get This Scum out of our faces" Boomer said. "That's strike one. You get a strike cause you were smart enough to get these people to vote for you. But no more you peasant! Take this mo fo to the hospital.

I look back over and It seems the Powerpuff girls had fled. Hahaha. Weaklings. But that feeling I had when I say blossom though. I couldn't explain it. Like I was getting... Feelings for her... Naw. Probably just my over excitement of taking this town.

"Build us a castle!" I said. The people stood there. I got angry. "I SAID NOW! My Voice echoed through the whole city. Like a sonic boom or something. We all started to laugh as the people of Townsville slaved over our new castle.


End file.
